Signage display devices are widely used to deliver content in the information broadcasting and advertising areas. Traditionally, signage displays include static display on billboard. However, static signage displays have the disadvantages that (1) they are not easily replaced, (2) their efficiencies are very low, (3) their costs associated are high, (4) their displays are not flexible and their content are fixed, and (5) updating information is difficult. With modern technology particularly in the large LED/LCD display area, digital signage displays are currently widely used due to their easy-to-replace characteristics, high efficiencies, relatively low costs, flexible display content with real-time update ability. Currently, the digital signage displays are used for showing television programming, advertisements, traffic information, directional displays, menus, information, and other messages. Digital signs usually utilize technologies such as simple as a matrix of lighting devices such as light bulbs, LEDs, to as complicated as LCD, LED, plasma displays, or projected images to display content, and can be found in both public and private environments, including retail stores, hotels, restaurants, and corporate buildings, amongst other locations.
Since digital signage content may be both frequently and easily updated, saving the printing and/or construction costs associated with static signage, and also because of the interactive abilities available through the accompanying employment of such real-world interfaces as embedded touch screens, movement detection and image capture devices, it has won wide acceptance in the marketplace.
As discussed above, the digital signage display has the flexibility of the content displayed. However, for a digital signage display system including multiple digital signage displays, it is difficult to manage and to deliver the content. A typical way to update the content displayed by each digital signage display is to connect, from each computing device of the digital signage display, to the content delivery servers on the network to update the content. Thus, the content management and delivery procedure is inefficient and time consuming.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs still exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.